thewigglynostalgicyearsfandomcom-20200213-history
Eagle Rock
Eagle Rock is an Australian rock song, released by Daddy Cool in May 1971 on the Sparmac record label. It went on to become the best-selling Australian single of the year, achieving gold status in eleven weeks, and remaining at No. 1 on the national charts for a (then) record ten weeks. "Eagle Rock" also spent 17 weeks at the No. 1 spot on the Melbourne Top 40 Singles Chart. The song was re-released by Wizard Records in 1982, and reached No. 17 on the Australian singles charts. The Wiggles and Ross Wilson sing this song on Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure). Song Credits Wiggle Bay * Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music Publishing) * Vocals: Paul Paddick * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field * Bass: Murray Cook Drums: Tony Henry Brass: Dominic Lindsay Percussionist: Steve Machamer * Piano: Steve Blau Backing Vocals: The Manzilla Singers (Paul Paddick, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, & Simon Pryce) Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay Recorded and mixed by Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley Space Dancing! (An Animated Adventure) * Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music Publishing) * Musicians Vocals: Ross Wilson * Guitars: Anthony Field, John Field, Ross Wilson * Bass: Murray Cook * Drums: Tony Henry * Brass: Dominic Lindsay * Percussion: Steve Machamer * Keyboards: Jeff Fatt * Backing Vocals: The Manzillas (Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Simon Pryce & Paul Paddick) * Musical Arrangements The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Craig Abercrombie and Robin Gist * Mastered at Studio 301 by Don Bartley LIVE Hot Potatoes! * R. Wilson (Mushroom Music) * Produced By: Anthony Field Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles and Dominic Lindsay Backing Vocals: The Wiggles, Craig Abercrombie, Sam Moran, Greg Truman Manzillas: Brett Clarke, Ryan De Saulnier Guitars: Murray Cook, Rex Goh, Greg Page Bass: John O'Grady Keyboards: Jeff Fatt, Tony Gardner Brass: Dominic Lindsay Drums: Tony Henry Percussion: Craig Abercrombie * Recorded at the Sydney Entertainment Centre by Robin Gist. Mixed and mastered at Electric Avenue Studios, Sydney, Australia by Robin Gist Duets * Ross Wilson (Mushroom Music) * Vocals: Emma Watkins, Ross Wilson * Backing Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie, Simon Pryce, Emma Watkins * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian * Bass Guitar: Alex Keller * Piano: Oliver Brian * Banjo: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bagpipes: Anthony Field * Bottle & Cajon: Oliver Brian * Clicks: Oliver Brian, Anthony Field * MUSIC PRODUCED BY Anthony Field & Lachlan Gillespie * Music Recorded at Hot Potato Studios, Sydney, NSW * Music Recorded by Alex Keller * Music Mixed by Alex Keller Song Lyrics Ross Wilson: ''(as King Mondo) Now listen, '''Murray:' We're listening! Oh we're steppin' out I'm gonna turn around, Anthony: Turn around, everybody! Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Now momma! Yeah you're rockin' fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Hmm just give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh momma! Paul: ''(as Captain Feathersword) Ahoy there, King Mondo! Yeah you're rocking well! Hmm yeah you do it so well, Well we do it so well when we do the Eagle Rock Chorus '''King Mondo and the Manzillas: '''Hey Hey Hey, good old Eagle Rock's here to stay, I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. Oh Oh Oh come on fast, you can come on slow I'm just crazy about the way we move, Doing the Eagle Rock. '''Ross Wilson: '(as King Mondo) ''Go momma! Well you're rocking fine! Why don't you give me a sign? Just gotta give me a sign and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Oh yeah! '''Paul: '(as Captain Feathersword) ''Ahoy there, me hearties! '''Ross Wilson: '(as King Mondo) ''Well I feel so free! Come on and dance with me! '''Jacqualine: '(as Dorothy) ''Heeeee! this is fun! '''Ross Wilson: '(as King Mondo) ''Dance with me while do the Eagle Rock. Chorus '''Ross Wilson: '(as King Mondo) ''Now listen, '''Murray:' We're still listening! Ross Wilson: ''(as King Mondo) ''More we're stepping out. Yeah, gonna turn around, Gonna turn around once and we'll do the Eagle Rock. Chorus Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock. Doing the Eagle Rock, Rock, Rock! Eagle Rock! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggle Bay songs Category:Space Dancing! songs Category:LIVE Hot Potatoes! songs